Days vs Nights
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Isaiah has always wanted one thing, love, which he can't have bcause he is a vampire in a never ending battle. Then he meets Lemonisa, a farm girl, and all that changes. How will Isaiah keep her safe from the evil? More info inside.
1. The Farm Girl

**HELLO! This is a story about a vampire named Isaiah. He wishes that finding love wouldn't put her in danger. You see, humans don't know about vampires. There is a constant war between the Nights and Days. Isaiah is a Day, who drink animal blood. Nights are vampires who drink human blood. But when he sees Lemonisa a farm girl in Tennessee, all that changes when he gets a look at her. He doesn't want to pass her up. And, apparently, neither does she. They fall into possibly the most dangerous love of all and have to fight to get past it.  
Copyright: I own Day vs. Night. Hands off!**

The Farm Girl

I sighed for about the thousandth time today as I walked through the park. It was full daylight, so I was safe from the Nights. For now, at least. I hate my life. I hate that I have to constantly fight with others of my kind. I just hate it. I wish I could change human again. But it doesn't work like that. It never does. I'm stuck in the eternal battle of good and evil, even though I suppose we're all evil, since we all have to kill to survive. You'd think that eternity meant an eternity's worth of girl friends and lover, right? Wrong. Any humans that we associate romantically with is put into constant danger in this hell hole called Earth. I wish I could have love. I wish I could have a girl to love, a girl to cherish. But, frankly, that's not in the job description for this eternal career.

I sighed again. One thousand-one. I wish I could just find her. That one girl that could love me. There's another problem. What girl would love a monster like me? No girl, that's the answer. I'm a bloodsucking mon-.

My internal babble was interrupted by a beautiful voice. I followed the voice to a crowd of people. They were sitting around a picnic blanket. On the blanket was a man, about 45-years-old, with a plaid shirt in and jeans. Then next to him was the source of the voice. She was on angel from heaven sent to Earth. She had short brown, curly hair with a cowgirl hat on top of it. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled like the most expensive sapphires. She was small, probably 4'10", but I couldn't be sure. She was singing "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus. She was playing the guitar so fluidly, It didn't really seem she was touching it, but I the cords would vibrated so she was really playing it.

"And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared that things wouldn't turn out right,  
You would hold my hand and sing to me."

The man next to her, probably her father, joined in for the chorus.

"Caterpillar in the tree,  
How you wonder who you'll be.  
Can't go far but you can always dream.

"Wish you may and wish you might,  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day.

"Butterfly Fly Away

"Butterfly Fly Away

"Flap your wings, now you can't stay.  
Take those dreams,  
And make them all come true.

"Butterfly Fly Away

"We've been waiting for this day,  
All along and just known what to do.

"Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away.

"Butterfly Fly Away

"Butterfly Fly Away."

I had sat down near the beginning of the song and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause and chanting of, "Encore!" I was one of the cheerers. I wanted to hear her sing again.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, her Tennessee accent making her soft bell voice adorable. I God, what was this girl doing to me? "Any suggestions?"

"How about 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Can you play that for us, Lemonisa?" a boy with the same eyes and hair as her asked as he sat next to him. He was probably her brother.

"Sure thing Toby," Lemonisa said as her small hands found the appropriate place to start on the guitar to start. She started the song and sang.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there,  
On a balcony in summer air.

"See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns,  
See you make your way through the crowd  
I say, 'Hello',  
Little did I know

"That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles  
"And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet,'  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go.  
And I said,

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all you have to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

"I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they  
Knew so close your eyes.  
Let's take this town for a little while.

"Oh, oh.

"Because you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter.  
And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet.'  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you 'Please don't go.'  
And I said,

"Romeo, save me,  
They're trying to tell me how I feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's the real deal  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

"Oh, oh.

"Got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith was fading.  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,  
And I said,

"Romeo save me, I've been feelin' so alone,  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said."

The crowd joined her to say the proposal.

"Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

"'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

When she finished, she looked in my direction, then directly at me. She smiled and then a black girl with honey highlights came up to her and sat down on the blanket. They were whispering so low that not even my heightened hearing could pick up on it. The black girl whispered something and Lemonisa nodded. The black girl smirked and looked my way. I blushed. I didn't know about what, but they were talking about me. They didn't manage to keep it as low when they continued.

"Then go talk to him," the black girl was saying.

"You know I can't do that, Ty," Lemonisa said.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not all that good at talkin' to boys. You know that. I only got Red and Cedric as _friends_ because they talked to me first. And I want this guy as more than just a friend." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First that she liked me back. Second that such a beautiful angel could be shy.

"What makes you think he won't talk to you?" Ty asked, crossing her arms.

"A guy as gorgeous as him wouldn't talk to a girl like me," she said, looking down. What? She didn't think she was pretty? She beyond pretty. She was and angel an Earth and she should know it.

"Look at me, girl," Ty said, grabbing Lemonisa's shoulders and forcing her to look her in the eye. "You're beautiful. Never think otherwise. I wish I looked like you. That's the only reason Gina calls you ugly, because you're so beautiful. She's just a hateful bitch." Thank you, Ty, I thought. Thank you for setting her mind strait in the right direction. Lemonisa was lucky to have such a good friend.

"You keep sayin' that, Ty, but I don't believe it." She looked back down. "Have you ever seen Gina? She's slept with, like half of the football, basketball, and baseball teams. She is the head cheerleader. She has the body of a super model. She's the height of a _regular_ human. I can't beat that, so why would she be jealous? I'm just the farmer's daughter."

"And you have the face of an angel, the body of a hot worker and the wit and personality of a girl with smarts. Don't forget that. And I do agree that Gina has the body of a super model. You know, the ones that gag and starve themselves? Yeah, those." Lemonisa laughed and looked at me, then blushed and looked away when she saw I was watching.

"He was looking," she said, still whispering.

"Good, that means he thinks you're pretty," Ty said. The crowd was disappearing now, but I was still sitting in my spot, watching them.

"As much as a I disagree with that myself, I have to say there are no other reasons I can come up with for why he would be staring at me."

"Okay, then, let's go," Ty said, shooting up and bringing Lemonisa up with her. She grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her toward me. Lemonisa protested, but Ty was having none of that.

"Hey, I'm Tyvanna, and this is my best friend, Lemonisa, but you can call her Lemons or Nisa or Nisie. And I prefer Ty," Ty introduced. They sat down in front of me. Lemonisa was even more beautiful up close. I hadn't noticed before, but there were some locks of hair that fell lazily into her eyes. It gave her a relaxed look that I liked.

"Hi," I said and lifted my hand in a small wave. "I'm Isaiah. I just moved here."

"Well, maybe we could show you how to survive in the country. You could probably work with Lemons on the farm. It's actually fun," Tyvanna suggested. That was an excellent idea. I could learn to like this girl.

"I would love to," I said and smiled at the girls.

"Daddy needs someone new to help me out now, anyways. My brother, Toby, just got married and moved out. I'm all he has in the house other than-." But she was interrupted by a giant Cairn Terrier **(the same breed as Toto and Winn Dixie)** jumped on her. I was about to rip the dog off of her, but then she started laughing.

"Winn Dixie! Get off!" she said between laughs. The dog obeyed and got off of her. It licked her face and sat down next to her. She kissed its nose. "What are we gonna do with you, girl?" she said and ruffled the dog's ears. She looked at me. "As I was saying, my dad has no one in the house now but me and Winn Dixie here. Well, Ty is over my house most every weekend, or vice versa." Winn Dixie started to sniff me up and down and looked at me weird. I knew I had a different scent, more floral, than most humans. I knew the reason for the look. The dog must have let it go because he walked back to Nisa's side. I looked at Nisa and noticed a scar that was about 2 inches long along the bottom side of her jaw. It was pink and old, but it was there.

"What's this," I asked and reached out to touch the underside of her jaw. She gasped and I pulled bach. "Sorry. Does it still hurt?" Maybe it wasn't as old as I thought.

"No, you just caught me by surprise. This scar has a big memory. When I was 14, I went to New York with my school. Well, I was walking through Time Square and then, suddenly some gut pulled me into an ally. He pushed me against a wall and attempted to do… some things. I, of course wouldn't let him. Then he pulled out a knife and said, 'you're gonna let me and you're gonna like it.' That made me freak and yell. He placed the knife at my neck and told me to shut up. I did, but then I did something that totally shocked both of us. I got my hand free and stabbed him in the gut, cutting myself in the process. He crumpled to the ground. I screamed and put my hand over the cut to stop the bleeding and ran. I felt the blood leaking through my fingers, but I had kept going. I got into the side walk and a person in their care spotted me and swerved over. She helped me in and called the nearest hospital. I think I passed out, because I woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by people, a doctor, a nurse, Ty, Cedric, Red, Star, and Dallas, my other friends. They asked me what had happened and I told them what had happened. And every detail, from the guy pulling me into the ally to me stabbing him." She was looking down and sounded ashamed of herself. Ty put a hand on her back and rubbed up and down.

"Girl, you had to. He was gonna rape you. You had the right to self-defense," she said and put her hand under Nisa's chin to lift her head up. "You did what you had to."

"You did a good job. I mean, he could have hurt you. And, really, he would have if you didn't retaliate. You were the lucky one, the girl that escaped," I said. She smiled at me.

"Well, if you want to work with me, follow me. Daddy will like you. I can tell," she said and got up. She offered a hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up without difficulty. She was small for her size, I'll give her that. "Komm, Winn Dixie," she said. I recognized "komm" as "come" in German. Not much difference, but she had the accent down perfectly. The dog followed and we walked up to her father.

"Hey, sugar," he said and kissed her head. He looked at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Daddy, this is Isaiah. He wants to work at the farm," she said.

"He does, does he? Well, are you willing to work after school and whenever else you can and to work alongside my daughter and Ty?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir, I am," I said.

"Well, then, you're hired. You look like a hard worker, like my son, so you should do nicely." He extended an arm. "Welcome to the family."

I took it. "Family?" I asked.

"Well, me, Dixie, Lemonisa, and Ty are all a big family. So are Toby and his wife, Alexis, are, but they don't work with us anymore."

"Fine with me," I said. "When do I start?"

"Today, if you're not busy," he said.

"I'm not busy. But I'm gonna need to follow you guys, because I don't know the way."

"No prob, we were about to leave," Lemonisa said. She looked me up and down. "But you're not working in those, are you?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I guess not." I was wearing all designer labels.

"Well, we can get you some of Toby's old work clothes," she said and headed toward an old black truck. It was the kind you saw in car crashes that don't get a scratch on them where the other car is all banged up.

"Okay, I'll follow," I called and headed over to my red Kia Sportage. They all stopped and stared.

"That's _your_ car?" Nisa asked in awe. I nodded. "Well then, why do you need a job?"

"To keep the money I have balanced. I don't just produce money out of thin air," I said. She shrugged and got into her truck. Her dad got into a 1990 Honda Accord and Ty got in with Nisa. Winn Dixie climbed in next to her.

They headed out and I followed. They were heading far away from the city. When we finally arrived, I saw a big red barn with a silo next to it. There was a stable and a farmhouse farther out, near the edge of the property. There was a small, colorful building with a white door that bulged out like an egg. It looked like the chicken coop from the Hannah Montana Movie that Miley and Trevor had built. We parked and got out. I was still staring at the chicken coop. Lemonisa followed my gaze.

"Me, Ty, and Toby built that when we dragged Toby to see the Hannah Montana Movie," she said. I looked at her. "What? I like Hannah Montana." I laughed. She glared.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So, where are your brother's old clothes?" I asked.

"Follow me, sir," she said and ran in the direction of a house a little ways away. She was fast. I ran after her and avoided using the super speed that comes with the immortality. I don't want to scare the crap out of her. But, without it, she beat me.

"That's not fair! You got a head start!" I exploded playfully.

"Yes, but she didn't," she said and nodded to where Ty stood, a few feet to the side. Where did she come from?

"Jeeze, are all girls from Tennessee that fast?" I asked.

"No, cold, hard labor does that to you, what with working all day and a couple hours at night," she said. Wait, at night? Wouldn't that get her sucked up into the whole Day vs. Night controversy? Guess not, 'cause here she is, alive and mortal. I guess they don't come out here.

"So, maybe I can beat you in a few months?" I asked.

She thought about it. "No, probably not," she said and turned toward the house. I followed, but the stopped me. "Nope, I'm your boss, so I pick out your clothes," she said.

"Yes, sir," I said and saluted her. She gave me a pretty scary glare. "Sorry. Yes, ma'am." She nodded and ran up the stairs. She returned a minute later with clothes in her hands. She grabbed my hand and towed me into the house. Inside, there were bookshelves full of fiction books and pictures. There was a picture of who I could only assume was Lemonisa. The toddler in the picture had hair of the same color as Nisa's, and she had the same eyes. She was in a grassy field on a short white horse. She was riding it on her own and from the looks of it, it was going fast. She must have been taught to hide bare-back when she was little.

She towed me to a bathroom and handed me the clothes and a pair of shoes. "You're a size 11 in shoes, right?" I nodded. "Okay, so get dressed and meet me in the barn. We have lots of work to do."

I walked in and she closed the door. The bathroom was big, with a walk-in shower and a separate tub. The sink was polished and white. I looked at the clothes in my hands. There was a pair of overalls and a white t-shirt. The shoes were old, but clean Adidas. I quickly changed into them and went to the mirror. I was about to go out and work with my true love. I was going to work with the farm girl.

**Okay, so, that was the first chapter of Day vs. Night. I don't really know where I got the inspiration from, but, oh well. It's pretty good, in my opinion. And, I know I didn't describe Isaiah, so here. He is well built, but not bulky, with sandy hair and green eyes. He is 6'7" and pale. But these vampires' hearts still beat, that is how he able to blush. Vampires can be, either reproduced or turned. Isaiah was turned. His best friend, Joshua, will come up in the following chapters. Oh, and they do not have super strength, just super speed. And, Lemonisa and Ty are 18. Isaiah was turned at age 19. I, honestly, love romance, so I will be making them hook up soon. So just be patient. I am into this story, so I will update ASAP. So, yeah, I love you all! If you love me, Lemonisa, Ty, or Isaiah, review, please.**

**Love,  
Lemonisa Millennia Brookes (Nisa's Full Name)**


	2. Getting To Work

**Hi, my Days and Nights! So, this is chapter 2 of Days vs. Nights. We left off with Isaiah getting dressed. This chapter will once again be in Isaiah's POV, only because I love the way his thoughts of Lemons came out. Oh, and I will be alternating between calling Lemonisa Lemons, Nisa, and Nisie. The same goes for Tyvanna, I will alternate between Ty and Tyvanna. Lol, sorry, I was just laughing at my new curser. It's a sparkly picture of Michelle Obama. I'm not sure where I got the toolbar for that, so don't ask. Okay, so, On With It!  
Copyright: If you take my story, I will be forced to track you down. You have been warned.**

Getting to Work

I walked out into the barn and saw Ty and Lemonisa sitting on a haystack. Lemonisa had changed into a red plaid shirt that was tied up to show her stomach and some jean shorts. They were both stained with dirt, but it made her look good. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails. Her back was to me. Tyvanna was wherein much the same as Lemonisa, but her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Hey, we ready to work?" I asked as I walked in.

They turned toward we, not have noticed me come in. "Yeah, let's get going," Lemonisa said and got up from hay. Ty followed. When they both turned to me, I was… well, shocked. They both had a nice set of abs, though I shouldn't have been shocked. They do work for hours a day on a farm. It would only be natural for them to be fit, even though I would expect the extra muscle to amount to extra height. She's just different.

"Come on, we'll work on the chickens first," Ty said as Lemonisa came over and grabbed my hand to tow me to the chicken coop. She opened the egg door and pulled me in. There was a hell of a lot of chickens in here. There was row after row of nests on there. Ty and Lemonisa reached over to a big bowl on a shelf and pulled out a handful of seeds. I did the same.

"Okay, just go to each chicken and give then 3 popcorn seeds, 'kay?" Lemonisa said. I nodded and got to work on the right wall. These chickens are pretty agitated with me, since they kept biting me and then took the seeds. The girls, on the other hand, had no trouble, whatsoever. They finished first. I finished about 5 minutes after.

"You're from the city, ain't you?" Ty asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my hand.

"No wonder you're not good with this stuff. But don't worry, we'll teach you to be an expert at virtually every job here on the farm," Lemonisa said.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Milkin'," they said together.

"So, to the farmhouse?" I asked. They nodded.

We headed in the direction of the farmhouse and when we got in, I was amazed. The inside was painted with cow spots. It was everywhere, even the ceiling.

"Yeah, we did this," Lemonisa said from beside me. "Took 2 months."

"It's just… wow," was my brilliant response.

"Why, thank you," they said in synch.

"You know what? I'm gonna call you two the Twins," I said. They chuckled.

"People already do," Lemonisa said. "Okay, here, I'll give you Baby to milk. She's gentle."

She led me to a cow that was about her height. It was defiantly not a baby. I sat down and they showed me how to milk a cow. All you had to do was squeeze and pull, and squeeze, and pull, and… well, you get the idea.

"Okay, so, we'll be over here on Bessie and Tulip if you need us. You'll find us easily. The stalls have the cow's names on them," Lemonisa said.

"Okay," I said. They walked away. I started milking Baby and she didn't seem to like me much. But she stayed still and let me milk her, nonetheless. Well, we did before I squeezed too hard. She mooed and bumped me with her side. I fell back and him my head on the side on the stall.

"Shit," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head. I got up and walked out of the stall. And then I ran straight into Lemonisa. She knocked me over and fell right on top of me.

"Oops, sorry, Isaiah," she said and got up, pulling me up with her.

"No problem, even though I have a grudge against Baby now," I said, looked over at the stall.

"Yeah, I heard. What happened?" she asked and pulled me over to a stack of hay. She sat me down and I was surprised at how soft it was.

"I think I squeezed too hard, because she butted me. I fell back and hit my head on the stall wall." She giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"First, you rhymed, and second, you are bad enough to make Baby mad. We need to do something with you," she said and laughed again. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and looked at the time. "Well, I'm done with Tulip, so I'll go and finish on Baby for you. You just stay here and rest. It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard," she said.

"Okay, thanks, I owe you," I said as she got up.

"Big time, dude, big time," she said and walked to the stall. I pulled my iPod out and put on The Ready Set's "Love Like Whoa". It was about halfway through the song that I felt someone sit down next to me. I opened one eye to see Lemonisa sitting next to me.

I took out the earphones. "What you listening to?" she asked. I gave her one of the earphones, "'Cause I got some intuition, but I may be superstitious. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. The counter is addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me darling, can a get a break, somehow? Can I say no?" she sang along.

I joined in for the chorus. "She got a love like whoa, whoa, whoa. Girl's got a love like whoa, whoa, whoa. Ba, da, da. I gotta feel like it don't make sense. 'Cause you're bringing me in and not you're kicking me out again. Love so strong, then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense. Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again. Because we, only have one life. The timing and the moment all seem so right. So would you say you're mine? We'll be just fine. Would you say you're mine? We'll be just fine. She's got a love like whoa. Whoa, whoa, oh. Girl's got a love like whoa. Whoa, whoa, oh. Ba, da, da. I gotta feel like it don't make sense. 'Cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. Love so strong, and then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense, 'cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. She' got a love like whoa. Whoa, whoa, oh. Girl's got a love like whoa. Whoa, whoa, oh. Ba, da, da. I gotta feel it like it don't make sense. 'Cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. Love so strong, and then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense, 'cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again." When the song ended, we laughed. Yup, we just laughed for no particular reason. The next song was a "I Kisses a Girl" by Katy Perry. That just made us laugh harder.

"You… actually… have… this song?" she said between hysterics. "Only... _girls_ get this song!"

"Well… excuse me… Miss… Judgmental," I said. We just sat lye there, laughing to our heart's content. At one point, we fell off the hay and landed, once again, on top of each other. That just made us laugh even harder than before, and I didn't think that was possible.

"What this hell is so funny?" I heard Tyvanna ask. I looked up to see her standing next to us with a smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing," Lemonisa said as she got up and then helped me.

"Yeah, sure," Ty said and walked away.

Lemonisa looked at the lime. "Aw, crap is it that time already," she said to herself.

"What time?" I asked.

"Break time," she said. Then she smiled. "Wanna see how I spend my break?" she asked. I nodded. She grabbed my hand. "Then come on!" She towed me to the stable. "I sure hope the horses like you better the chickens and cows did."

She took me to a stall that housed a brown and white horse that was taller than her. The stall door said "Kobe" and had a basketball on it.

"This is Kobe. He's a gentle boy, but take it slow with him," she said. "Do you want to ride bareback or saddle?"

"Bareback," I said. She looked at me, but shrugged it off.

"My horse is in the next stall. Do you think you can handle yourself for a couple seconds?" she asked.

"I think I can manage," I said.

"Okay, well, get up on him and wait for me." She went to the next stall and I climbed onto the horse's back. He seemed nice and to actually like me. So far only 2 animals seemed to like me. The rest strait hated me. Then again, Winn Dixie probably likes everyone.

Lemonisa came in front of my stall on a big white horse.

"This is Snow White. She's been my horse since I was little," she introduced and petted the horse's white main, which also had some pink streaks in it. "Okay, come on," she said and headed out of the stable. I came right after her and we went over to the edge of the gate. "You think you can go fast?" she asked me. I nodded. "Wanna race?"

"Bring it on, Far Girl," I said.

"Sure thing, City Boy," she said.

"On your Mark," I said and we readied our horses.

"Get set," she said and got a good hold of the reins.

"GO!" we screamed and set off. She was winning, so I went faster. We were tied, and then I realized we didn't have a finish line.

"Where to?" I screamed to her.

She thought for a second. "That big oak over there," she said and pointed to a big tree about 50 yards away.

"Okay," I said and pushed harder. It was about half way there that Kobe's hoof got caught on a trig in the high grass. His leg curled in and he was down for the count, and so was I. He fell and I went with him. My leg got caught under him and I tried to wiggle out from under him, but he was too heavy. Then came the pain. I knew my leg was broken from the searing pain that went through my leg. I screamed and then Lemonisa saw me and turned Snow White. She came to a stop in front of me. She jumped down and rubbed my hair from my eyes.

"Der'mo," she said. I recognized it as "Shit" in Russian. "Ty v poryadke (Are you okay)?"

"Da, hotya noga povrezhdena (Yes, although my leg is broken)," I said, using the same tongue she was.

"Oh, crap, sorry, I didn't realize I was speaking Russian. Sorry," she said. She put her hands under the unconscious horse and lifted it just enough for me to scoot from under it. The movement hurt like hell and I hissed a bit. "Crap. Your lip is bleedin'" she said. I hadn't tasted blood, though. I put my finger to my lip and pulled back and, sure enough, there was blood on it. It must have been far from the inside of my mouth.

"Ouch," I said. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Looks like I gotta get you on Snow White, seeing as Kobe is out," she said. She put her arms under me and, surprisingly, picked me up bridal style and carried me to Snow White. She put me on the horse and then got on in front of me. "Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, just kind of loving the proximity. She rode back to the stable and put me on a big pile of hay. Like the one in the farmhouse, it was very soft. "Stay here," she said and went into a supply closet. She came back with some bandages and two crutches.

"Um, why do you keep crutched and cast bandages in your stable?" I asked and raised an eye brow.

"This same thing happened to me when I was 13. Dad just wanted to make sure I was prepared just in case it happened again."

"Cool," I said and braced myself for the pain. Of course it came, but I didn't show it. Lemonisa started muttering stuff in Russian like, "Eto vse Fal't moĭ (This is all my fault)," and "My ne dolzhny pomchalsya (We shouldn't have raced)."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault there was a twig right there to trip Kobe," I said. She looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just should have never raced you," she said.

"It's no big deal," I said.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Well, I sort of don't live anywhere at the moment. I haven't gotten a place yet," I said.

"You wanna stay here?" she asked. I'm not sure, but I think I saw a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Sure, if it's okay with your dad," I said.

"You could probably have Toby's old room. It's pretty bare."

"Jeeze, I'm taking all of Toby's old stuff. First his old job, then his old clothes andnow his old room," I said. She giggled.

"Yup. You're gettin' a bunch of hand-me-downs from my big bro," she giggled. "Are you always this klutzy, though? This is, what, the second time you've hurt yourself, even though the latter was way worst." She laughed again.

"Oh, you think other's pain is funny, ey? Let's see how you like it." I grabbed her waist and threw her over the side of the haystack. She landed on her butt, but on the way down, she grabbed my hand. I fell on top of her. Luckily, my leg didn't hurt because she had finished bandaging it.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" she screamed at me.

"Neither was either time I hurt myself," I said.

"I technically didn't just hurt _myself_. You pushed me off the haystack." She had a point.

"Okay, so if you hurt _yourself,_ then I can laugh?" I asked.

"Yes, but only if I hurt myself."

"Deal."

"Now will you be as kind as to GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled at me.

"No, I wouldn't be that kind." Then I did something I really didn't expect from myself. I kissed her. She froze for a second and then she kissed me back. She kissed me back! My hands found her pigtails and I took the rubber bands out. Then I tangled my fingers in her soft curls. Her hands went to my hair and she ran a hand through it. That caused a shiver to go down my body. She licked my lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly gave it. She flipped us over so that she was on top and her soft, curly hair fell around me. One of my hands ran down her bare waist while the other stayed in her hair.

"Lemons, break is- WHOA!" I heard Ty at the stable entrance. Lemonisa jumped off of me and pulled me up with her. "Yes! I knew you guys would get together soon, but I didn't really think it'd be this soon." Wait, what?

"You knew we would get together?" Lemonisa asked as she helped me back onto the haystack. "Well then why didn't you tell me?"

"It would be more fun for you not to know beforehand, that's why," she snapped back. I was confused.

"Ty just knows things about love. She would make the ultimate matchmaker, even better that Steve Ward from Tough Love. If she sees two people together, she knows of they are going to click or not. We're not sure how, but she just does," Lemonisa said, answering my confused face.

"Ooookaaaay," I said, drawing the word out.

"Boy, what happened to your leg?" Tyvanna asked, staring at my leg.

"Kobe fell on me," I said. And then I remembered that he was still outside. "Oh, crap! He's still out there, Nisa."

"Oh, yeah. But if it's anything like I think it looked when I got you, his leg's broken. I hope it heals. If not, we gotta put him down," she said, her voice full of sorrow.

"Lemons, he's gonna heal, don't worry," Ty said.

"Well, I gotta go call the vet," Lemonisa said and walked out. She was out there for about 3 minutes before she came back in. " They'll be here to get him in 15, so me and Ty gonna head out and wait with him and get him awake. You stay here, Isaiah." She came over, climbed onto the haystack, and kissed my forehead. "Stay."

"Yes master," I said like a good little dog.

She giggled and climbed down. She and Ty went out to the field and I sat back and put on my iPod again. This time, I put on "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson. Song after song came on. After about the 6th or 7th song, which was "Magic" by B.O.B. and Weezer, I felt the hay shift under someone's weight. I opened my eyes to see Lemonisa sitting next to me.

"Hello, gorgeous," I said and she kissed my nose.

"Hey, handsome," she said.

I had actually wanted to ask her something. "Hey, Lemons, was that kiss before, you know, your first kiss?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, unless you count me kissing a boy I hated in kindergarten so he would freak out about having cooties, then yes, that was my first kiss," she said. That surprised me.

"Really? I thought you would have already kissed someone by now. Aren't you 18?" I asked. She lied down next to me.

"Yes, I am 18, but I'm also shy with boys. She that amounts to me not having a first kiss," she said.

"Oh, well, it has been an honor to be your first kiss," I said. She giggled and kissed me. She looked at me and then behind me.

"Uh, oh," she said.

"What?" I looked behind me to see her father standing at the doorway. But I relaxed when I saw his face. He was smiling.

"Tyvanna told me," she said, referring to beforehand.

"Ona umerla (She's dead)," Lemonisa muttered. "Tyvanna Rose Parks, get your butt in here right now!" she yelled. Ty came in from the door and I saw her shrink down a bit. "You told my father, but not me?"

"I, um," was her brilliant response.

"Jeeze, why does everyone but me know about _my _love life?" she muttered. I chuckled. She plucked me in the back of the head.

"Ow! Sorry, Nisa," I said.

"Horoshaya sobaka (Good dog)," she said and ruffle my hair.

"I never asked you, why do you speak Russian a lot?" I asked her.

"My mom was from Russia. We used to talk Russian and English before she… before she died." She whispered the last part. I hugged her tight and rubbed her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lemonisa," I said into her hair.

"No it's okay. We miss her, but we know she's still here," she said and pulled back. She smiled sadly. "Really, I'm fine."

"Sure, okay," I said and kissed her forehead.

She sat up. "Hey, daddy, Isaiah doesn't have anywhere to stay yet. Can he stay here? Oh, pretty please?" she said and put on a puppy dog face that he just had to give in to.

"Oh, alright," he said. She squealed and jumped of the haystack and nearly trampling her father to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed. I laughed at her and sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the haystack. I grabbed my crutches and got down carefully.

"Well, let's get you settled," Mr. Brookes (I discovered Lemonisa's last name on a saddle that was hung in Kobe's stall, switch said "Toby Brookes", so I could only assume it was Lemonisa and her father's laast name) said. I lead them to my car and I popped the trunk. I didn't have much, just two medium sized suitcases. Lemonisa took one and Ty took the other. They headed into the house, upstairs, into a room that was, just as Nisa had said, bear. There was a TV and a bed and some drawers, plus a lamp and a bedside table. There was also a decent sized closet.

"Do you need us to help you put your stuff away, or can you handle it?" Lemonisa asked.

"I think I'm good," I said and sat down on the bed.

"Okay. Yell if you need us." She kissed me on the cheek and they walked out the room. I got to work and was done unpacking in half an hour, due to my leg. I used my time to get to know the house. I peeked my head out to find a room across the hall from mines. It was bright with pinks, purples, and blues. I when to see who's it was and then noticed the sign on the door that said "Lemons". This was Lemonisa's room. I went back inside my room, remembering that I was filthy due to being crushed by a 1 ton horse. I changed and some jeans and a white t-shirt and went into Lemonisa's room. Each wall was a different color. One was orange, one was pink, one was purple, and one was blue. She had intricate black and white designs all over them that made it look kind of exotic. Her bed was queen sized with blue covers, pink and purple pillows, and orange sheets underneath. Insteadof exploring therest of the house, like I'd intended, I plopped down on her bed and waited. I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was woken up by someone falling on top of me. It was Lemonisa.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she said.

"Hi, beautiful," I said and kissed her. "How was work?"

"Good, thank you for asking. How long have you been asleep?" she asked.

"About 45 minutes after you left, I came in here and fell asleep."

"Jeeze, you've been out for a while then," she said. I'll be making dinner in a little while, so get back to your room so I can change."

"Yes, master," I said and hobbled off into my room. I sat down and waited to hear the door of her room open. It finally did 10 minutes later. I peeked out and saw her in a jean skirt and a yellow tank top that said "Country Girl" on it. I went out into the hall and went to her side. I looked down the stairs and then to her. She put her arm around my waist and helped me down. I really don't know if I would have made it down alone. When we got to the bottom, she turned right, so I followed. She walked past the living room, which was furnished with khaki soft looking couches, a glass coffee table, a flat screen TV, and a bookcase similar to the one that was on the way to the downstairs bathroom. It had all sorts of books by authors like Anne Rice, P. C. Cast, Gena Showalter, and Christopher Pike. They were all paranormal books. I stated to wonder who's they were. There were also pictures lined up on a couple shelves.

She continued to walk past the dining room, where Ty and Mr. Brookes sat. I followed Lemonisa into the kitchen, where she began to get out food. She pulled out some chicken and filled the sink with hot water. She put the chicken in the hot water to thaw it out and then moved onto something else. She got on her tip-toes and got out some corn. Then she started jumping to try to get a box of Velveeta, to no avail. I walked over and reached up to grab the box, but she swatted my hand away.

"No, I almost got it," she said and continued to jump. On about the 15th jump, she finally got the box. I laughed at her. She stuck her tongue out. I kissed her forehead.

"YA lyublyu tebya, limony (I love you, Lemons),"I said and smiled down at her. She smiled hugely.

"YA tebya tozhe lyublyu, Isaiya (I love you, too, Isaiah)," she said and hugged my waist. "Navsegda (Forever)." I put down one of my crutches, because really, I had already healed, and hugged her back.

"Now, can you help me with dinner?" she asked she asked. I nodded and helped her with some things. I stirred and tasted things. She did the more important stuff like frying the chicken and actually turning on the stove. When it was finished, we took them out to the table.

"Uzhin vremeni (Dinner time)," Lemonisa announced.

**Okay, so I realize how long this is, but it was fun to write. I really like it. And to SunStealingPixie, your review kind of made my day. I'm happy that you liked this story, though you don't really like the vampire genre. That's kind of what I was going for, something different. Isaiah and Lemonisa are cut, aren't they? And I do realize that I but a lot of Russian in here. It's my favorite language besides English. I thought I'd but in here. And, yes I'm sad, too, that Lemonisa's mom is dead. We will learn how she died, though. Also, there will be a surprise in the next chapter. Some might think it is good, others bad, and others in the middle. So, you know YA lyublyu tebya. Show that Ty menya lyubish' (you love me) and Review or PM me.**

**Love,  
Bruks Lemonisa tysyacheleti****ĭ**** (Lemonisa Millennia Brookes)**


	3. Dinner and the Aftermath

**Hi all! I am **_**bored**_**! So I decided to start on the chapter early. You know a head start. This chapter starts off, basically where I left off, dinner. Okay, so, as I said before, you may or may not like this chapter. It has some fighting and cold, hard violence. Oh, and when Isaiah said he didn't need the crutches, it was because vampires heal fast. And when vampires get into defensive mode, theydo get semi-super-strength and their eyes turn red and they grow fangs. Just thought I should let you know beforehand. Okay, so, ON WITH THE SHOW! Oh, and I think I'm doing this entire story in Isaiah's POV.  
Copyright: I thought I should warn you that I know karate, so if you take this story, I will personally karate chop your heads off. You have been warned.**

Dinner and the Aftermath

"Uzhin vremeni (Dinner time)," Lemonisa announced. I laughed and sat down next to her. "We got shells and cheese, chicken, and corn. Dig in!"

We all ate and laughed about everything and nothing at all. We talked about Lemonisa when she was growing up, her mom, and how she met Tyvanna.

"Yeah, some boy was picking on me in 2nd grade, calling me cow girl and farm girl, so Ty came over and smacked him," Lemonisa said and put her arm around Tyvanna's shoulders. "We've been inseparable ever sense. Then we were pronounced the Twins in 5th grade by Cedric. We went with it, figuring it fit us quite nicely."

"Yeah, we were more like Siamese Twins, though. Where one went, the other went, you know, unless it's to the bathroom or on a date, or something, because that would be really weird," Ty said. We laughed.

About halfway through dinner, all hell broke loose. Someone smashed in the window and swung in. I instantly saw it was a Night. I got into defensive mode and I felt my eyes grow red, me canine teeth lengthen and sharpen, and my muscles become stronger. I stomped my foot with the cast on it and broke the cast. I then jumped at the vampire at the window. She stumbled, but kept his ground. He bared his teeth and went to grab Lemonisa. Not on my watch, he wasn't. I bit his arm and he hissed and pulled back. I heard Lemonisa scream and it threatened to rip open my heart for her to know what I was. I looked at her and then back at the vampire. I quickly lunged at him again and knocked him out of the window. I pinned him down and called to Lemonisa.

"Lemonisa!" I yelled. She raced to the window. "Break off a piece of glass and throw it to me!" She did as told and threw me a sharp piece of glass. I stabbed the vampire under me in the heart and his heart quietly stopped. I climbed back in through the window to see Lemonisa backing up toward the steps and her father and Tyvanna against the wall. Lemonisa and her father looked terrified of me, but Tyvanna looked calm and knowing. What the?

"Lemonisa, I-," I started saying and reached toward her, but she cut me off.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed at me and ran full speed up the stairs. I ran after her and saw her father take a step forward, but Ty stopped him.

"No, let them go," she said. "They'll work this out." Then I realized something. She was an All Knower. All Knowers were rare, but they existed. They were humans that had a connection with us. They usually had visions of the past, present, or future. Some would get more special powers. She had already known what I was. That's how she knew that Lemonisa and I would get together. And if she said that we would work this out, then we would.

When I got upstairs, I heard out of control sobs coming from Lemonisa's room. I tried the door, but it was locked.

"Lemonisa, let me in, please," I called.

"NO, go away!" she screeched from the other side. She sounded hurt.

"Please, Lemonisa, please. Ty vse dlya menya, i ya lyublyu tebya. Prosto, pozhaluĭsta, Lemonisa (You're my everything and I love you. Just please, Lemonisa)," I begged. I wanted… no, needed her too badly to let her go now.

She gave in and opened the door. What I saw just destroyed me. She had tears streaking down her face and her hair was a mess. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't move she stood still as a statue.

"Pozhaluĭsta, bogovori so mnoĭ (Please talk to me)," I said into her hair as tears ran down my cheeks.

She pushed me away and ran to her bed. "Please, Isaiah, just please, tell me why I should." She was yelling and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Okay, then, what do you want to hear?" I asked and walked to sit on the ground between her legs.

"Like, maybe the truth," she said gently.

"Okay, you want the truth? I'll give you the truth. I'm a vampire," I stated. She looked at me to continue. I sighed. "When I was 19, back in 1874, I was walking through New York on a sunny day. I was pulled into an ally and hit on the head. When I woke up, I was what I am today. From the beginning of time, there has been a crazy battle between Nights and Days, vampires who drink human blood and vampires who drink animal blood. I'm a Day, so I can go out in the sun. The Nights can only come out at night, so that is when the battles are, and when the most humans die. You guys are lucky that I was here, or you would have been dinner. Oh, the irony in that. Oh, and, you know how Ty always knows things?" She nodded. "Well, she is a special human called an All Knower. They are humans who connect to vampires and can usually see visions of the past, present, or future. Ty sees the future. She knew what I was. So, there you go. There's your truth." When I finished, she was silent for a while. Then she kissed me. She just leant down and kissed me. I got up onto the bed on top of her and deepened the kiss by tangling my fingers into her hair. She did the same with me. Her legs wrapped around my waist. When we pulled back for air, I collapsed on top of her. She started rubbing my hair with one hand and wrapped the other arm around my neck.

"YA lyublyu tebya, Isaii (I love you, Isaiah)," she whispered.

"YA tozhe lyublyu tebya, moĭ Lemonisa (I love you, too, my Lemonisa)," I whispered back. We fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. When I woke up, the covers were over us and Lemonisa's head was on a pillow. Ty had probably came in and made us more comfortably. I doubt Lemonisa's father would after seeing what happened last night. I didn't want to disturb her, so I rolled off of her. She sighed in her sleep and turned, grabbing hold of a teddy bear I hadn't noticed before. I smiled at how cute she looked sleeping with a teddy bear. I noticed the Build-a-Bear Workshop logo on the foot. I think I would have to go to one and get her an outfit for her bear. That would be good.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair, relishing in how good she smelled. She sighed again and leaned in closer. About half-an-hour later, she woke up and turned around. She smiled.

"Hey, my personal Edward," she said and kissed my nose.

"Hello, my little Bella," I said and kissed her cheek.

"How long have you been up?" she asked and stretched.

"Mmmm, about half-an-hour. And what a sight to wake up to," I said. She smiled and turned all the way around.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said.

"Why, thank you," I said.

"Oh, we got some explaining to do," she said.

"Probably not. Ty probably explained it to your father. Otherwise, he probably would have come in and ripped me off of you," I said and chuckled.

"You're a goofy vampire, you know that? Kind of like Emmett or Adrian **(you should know who they are if you have ever read the Twilight series or the Vampire Academy series)**. Hey, what was up with that last night with the red eyes and fangs?"she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"When vampires get defensive of hunt, our eyes turn red, we grow fangs, and we get semi-super-strength."

"Oh, that explains it," she said. She smiled and got up. She returned with a necklace. "My mama gave this to me when I was in 6th grade. She said to give it to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So here, I want you to have it." She held it out to me. I took it and saw it was a silver locket. It was heart shaped and on the back said "Me and You Forever". "You show up in pictures, don't you?" she asked. I laughed and nodded. "Okay, good."

I got up and flashed to her, using my super-speed. She gasped and her eyes went wide. "It's a vampire thing," I said and kissed her cheek. She giggle and went to her closet to pick her cloths out for today.

"We have off today, so, what do you wnt to do?" she asked from the closet.

"I want to go to town. You know, go shopping. Don't girls like that sort of stuff and tow their boyfriends along with them?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I have a pathetic boyfriend record." I came up behind her.

"Pathetic as in how?" I asked. She gasped and whirled around, clutching her shirt where her heart is.

"God, could you _please _not do that. One day you're gonna give me a heart attack," she said and turned back around. I chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question. How is your boyfriend record pathetic?" I repeated.

"You're my first boyfriend," she said and shrugged.

"Really? I swear, I'm your first everything."She chuckled.

"Well, I hope you will be my first of one other thing," she said seductively.

"Any place, any time," I said and pressed her against the wall.

"Not now, Isaiah. Daddy's probably still asleep next door," she giggled and kissed my cheek. She got serious, but talked in a soft and gentle voice as she cupped my cheek. "But someday. Someday soon, I hope."

"So do I," I said.

"So, are you going to be going to school or not?" she asked.

"If that's where you go, then that's where I go."

"Okay, then you need to enroll," she said and picked up her cell phone. She dialed anumber, and then gave it to me.

"Hello, Bentwood High School, home of the Bruins, how may I help you," a woman's voice said through the phone.

"I would like to enroll in Bentwood, please."

"Name?"

"Isaiah Mane," I said.

"Birth date?"

"April 13, 1992."

"Phone number?"

I told her my cell phone number and the said to wait a second.

"What are your parents' names?" she asked.

"My parents died. I was 18 when they died, and they left me money, so I went to live on my own. I am currently living with the Brookes."

"As in Lemonisa Brookes?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay then, Lemonisa is a treasured student and she can tell you the guidelines. Report to the front office on Monday to get your schedule. Welcome to Bentwood. And don't corrupt that girl. She's our best student.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I hung up and looked back to Lemonisa.

And then my jaw hit the ground. She was in a bra and underwear and nothing else, sitting on her bed. I walked over to her in a daze.

"See something you like?" she asked me and laughed when I nodded. "I thought so." She picked up a shirt that was laying next to her on the bed and slid it on. She proceeded to get dressed while I just stared like an idiot. _Move, stupid!_ I yelled at myself.

"Um, I gotta go get dressed," I said and ran out of the room. I ran straight to my room and shut the door. I ran a hand through my hair and got up. I got dressed into simple jeans and a t-shirt. Lemonisa soon came out of her room in a pink spaghetti strap shirt with her hair down and brushed a cow girl hat on and a jean skirt. The shirt had bikini straps coming from the box cut and tying around her neck. I reached over and touched the blue swimsuit.

"Fuck! Sorry, Ty called. She wants to go to the beach. You know, just talk," she said. I sighed and went back into my room to change yet again into a pair of blue swimming trunks and the same t-shirt I already had on. When I came back out, Lemonisa smiled and grabbed my hand. When we went downstairs, her father was already there.

"Sir, I-," I started but he smiled and held up a hand.

"Ty told me," he said, repeating his words from yesterday when he found me and Lemonisa kissing in the stable. I smiled at him.

We made our way out after Lemonisa grabbed towels and sunscreen. We took my car, Lemonisa's choice. I had laughed at her and kissed her nose.

"Silly girl," I said as she towed me over to the Kia Sportage. She drove since I honestly didn't know where the beach was.

"Do plyazha (To the beach)!" she yelled and backed out. It was about half-an-hour later that I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Long Beach". **(Note: I have never been to Tennessee, so I know nothing about it. So I am sorry if I got details wrong.)** Lemonisa jumped out when she parked. and looked around until her sapphire eyes landed on a little baby blue Bug. Yes, a Bug. As in a Herbie Bug. She ran toward it just in time for Ty to to get out and nearly be knocked back in by our little bundle of energy and joy. Ty laughed and righted herself so she could hug Nisa back.

"Thank you, Ty," Lemonisa said.

"For what?" she asked and pulled her head back to look at her.

"For helping Daddy understand. If not for you being an All Knower, daddy probably would have killed Isaiah," Lemonisa said.

"You know that all I really ever want is for you be happy, Lemons. And he makes you happy."She smiled at me as I walked over to them. When I reached them, Ty let Lemonisa go.

"Take care of her. She's a jewel," Ty said wisely.

"Dovol'no Zen, poĭdem kupta'sya (Enough Zen, let's go swim)!" she yelled and ran toward the beach. Ty and I laughed.

"Is she always like this at the beach?" I asked Ty.

"Pretty much."

**Okay, so, I realize this is short for me, but there wasn't much to put for the fight and the explaining and all, so it ended up short. So now she knows. And aren't Isaiah and Lemonisa just **_**SO**_** cute together? I personally always loved couples that kissed each other's nose. It's just cute. Anyways, I **_**wanted**_** to include a make-up sex scene, but decided against it due to father-board in the next room. But they will have their someday. You don't need to worry about that. Okay, so, next chapter is dramatic at some points and funny at others. Why dramatic? Because here comes Gina, the head cheerleader hoe mentioned in chapter 1. Yup, she chose the same day to go to the beach. Ona izbalovannaya suka shlyuha. If you don't know what that means, PM me, don't ask in a review. Okay, so, I love y'all like my may brothers and sisters of God. Do svidaniya (Goodbye).**

**Love,  
The Russian Princess**


	4. The Beach

**Hello, my little Days and Nights! How are my vampires? Hmm? Okay, so this is chapter 4 of Days vs. Nights. This takes place all at the beach. And there is also Gina, who is the head cheerleader whore mentioned in the first chapter, in case you didn't remember. So, yeah.  
Copyright: Yeah, so, you know this is mine, so don't take it, or else I'm tellin' my mama.**

The Beach

I laughed as Lemonisa ran to the beach. I went after her. She was running full speed, so it was hard to catch up. When I finally did, I grabbed her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder.

"Slow down, will ya?" I said. She laughed and let me carry her like that. When I got to an empty spot, I turned around so she could see. "Is this good?"I asked.

"Mhmm," she said. I put her down and laid out our towels. Ty was walking so she got to us a minute or two later. Lemonisa and Ty took off their clothes so that they were only in their bathing suits. Lemonisa's was a two piece. The bottoms were boy shorts and the top was kind of like a sports bra. It was a bright pink Speedo halter with Hawaiian flowers all over it. It was cute and made her look great.

Ty was dark, so she wouldn't need any sunscreen. Lemonisa and I, on the other side, were paler, so we needed sunscreen. I took off my shirt so I could put it on. When that was done, I tried to lay back, but Lemonisa put her hand under my head to stop me.

"Oh, no you're not," she said. I sat back up and looked at her. "You're going in the water with me." I sighed, defeated. No way could I deny her anything.

"Yes, master," I said and got up.

"Good doggie. Now come on!" She ran to the water as soon as she was done speaking. I ran after her and picked her up bridal style. She screamed and thrashed, trying to get me off of her, but not succeeding. I smiled and kept a firm hold on her. When we were in the water far enough, I dropped her and she went plummeting into the crystal clear water. She didn't come up, though. Next thing I know, I'm under water. I open my eyes to see Lemonisa swimming away as fast as her little legs could kick. I swam after her and got close enough to grab her ankle and pull her back. I pulled us up above the water.

"You're gonna pay for that, you know," I said to her. She smiled.

"We'll see," she said and ripped out of my arms. She headed deeper into the water and dove down. I, of course, followed her. There were actually some fish down here. There was a school of purple fish to my right and Lemonisa was with them. She looked really carefree and playful swimming with the fish. Okay, that didn't come out right.

I swam up behind her and a grabbed her waist. She turned around and smiled. She hugged me and I returned it. She just felt so right in my arms. But them we had to go back up to get air. When we came up, I looked back to shore and gasped at how far out we were.

"Did we really swim out that far?" I said. She shrugged and went back down. I followed after and when I got to her, there were little silver fish all around her. But I scared away the fish. Oh well. I picked up a handful of sand and started looking through it for seashells. I kept picking up handfuls and handfuls of sand, but there were no shells. I gave up and realized I was getting light headed. I pointed to the surface and Lemonisa nodded and went up with me.

"What were you doing?" she asked me.

"Looking for shells."

"Oh, well, I'ma help you, then." We went down once again. I picked up another handful and still found nothing. Lemonisa was swimming around and digging around. She looked like a puppy. I smiled at the girl I had been gifted with. I turned back to my work and a couple minutes later, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lemonisa holding up a half of a clam. I smiled and we went back up.

"That was fast," I said as she gave the shell to me. It was pink where it use to be attached to its other half and then got lighter until it was finally white at the top. "No, you found it, you keep it." I tried to give it back but she pushed my hand back.

"I want you to have it," she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," I said. She smiled and started going back to shore. I followed after and swam along side of her. When we were on land, we walked over to our towels and laid down facing each other.

"Krasivyĭ vyhod, ne pravda li (Beautiful out, isn't it)?" she said.

"Ne tak prekrasna, kak vy (Not as beautiful as you)," I said. She smiled and kissed my nose. She rolled onto her back, closed her eyes, and took out her iPod. I did the same. About 10 minutes later, I opened my eyes to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes standing over me. I looked over at Lemonisa's towel to see her gone. She must have gone to the bathroom or something.

"Hi, I'm Gina," the dark-haired girl said. Oh, so this was Gina. I remember hearing Ty and Lemonisa talk about her yesterday at the park. The way they talked about her told me that they didn't like her. I decided to be polite.

I sat up. "Isaiah. I just moved here," I said and looked at Ty for help. She had fallen asleep. Great, just great.

"Are you going to school at Bentwood?" she asked and sat down next to my towel.

"Yes, actually, I am," I said.

"Maybe I could show you around, if you'd like?" she said.

"That's generous of you, but someone's already been assigned to show me around school. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh well," she sighed. She looked behind me and smiled. "Here comes Farmer Girl." I looked behind me to see Lemonisa coming out the bathroom. Her head lifted and looked at me. Then she saw Gina and her pace quickened the slightest bit. When she stopped at the towel right next to mine, I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face. Gina, on the other hand, frowned as Lemonisa sat down.

"Hey, babe," she said and kissed my cheek. Gina looked more than a little pissed. "I see you met Gina."

"Yes, I did," I said.

"Hey, Gina," she said sweetly to Gina and gave an award-winning smile.

"Hi, Lemonisa," Gina said, not quite as sweetly. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Isaiah. See you at school." With that she walked away.

"What did she say to you?" Lemonisa asked once Gina was out of earshot.

"She said hi, asked me what school I go to and offered to show me around," I said, leaving out the "Farmer Girl" part. She didn't need to know that.

"Oh, okay." She laid back and I did the same. We put our ear buds back in and I got lost in Miley Cyrus's voice, even though I could think of one person that sung her songs a little better.

I was interrupted about 20 songs later by someone tugging on my hand. I opened my eyes to see Lemonisa trying to get me up. I sat up and took out my ear bubs.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I wanna dance!" she said and pointed to a group of people that were dancing. I smiled and got took my hand and we walked over. They were all dancing to "Shake It" by Metro Station. Lemonisa, being her usual hyper self, started to, well, shake it. I joined in and swung my hips and my head, just as she was. When they said, "Turn out the lights," they cleared a circle in the center for people to go it and freestyle. After the 3rd person had gone in, Lemonisa went in. She started dancing like a pro and then at one point started to do back flips, front flips, cartwheels, handstands, splits, and basically any other type of gymnastic moves. When she finished, she walked over to me, followed by cheers and whistles. I picked her up and spun her.

"Oh, my gosh, Lemons! That was wow! Where'd you learn to move like that?" I asked her still in my arms and off the ground.

"I'm just flexible. I taught myself the moves," she said proudly. Then came the cheers.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" the crowd started chanting. Lemonisa smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. When our lips met, I felt all the love coming from Lemonisa and returned it. The crowd cheered and cat-whistled, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was paying attention to the angel I was kissing. When we pulled back, I put Lemonisa down so she could still dance to the next song, "Knockout" by Lil Wayne and Nicki Manaj. She started just jumping and shaking her hips like a little kid. And then when the song said, "And she threw that ass back, back, back," she bumped me with her butt three times. I recognized this from the video. I laughed. She was my silly girl. And I guess I was her dog. I sure acted like it.

About 10 songs later, we both were all danced out. We went back to our towels to lay down and Ty was texting someone.

"Who you texting, Ty? Wait, let me guess, Dallas?" Lemonisa said as we plopped down on the towels.

"Maybe," Ty mumbled.

"I swear, girl, that boy is stuck to your waist," Lemonisa laughed.

"Hey, so is your little dog over there," she said pointing to me. I laughed. Of course, I knew it was true.

"Wait, I just got a really weird mental picture," Lemonisa laughed. "Me and Ty are stuck at the waist. Then on my other side, Isaiah is stuck to my waist, and then Dallas is on the other side of Ty's waist. Like Siamese quads." We all cracked up at that. "Ooo, you know what we should do?" We looked at her to continue. "A double date. Me and Isaiah and then Ty and Dallas."

"Not a bad idea. We could go to… Red Lobster?" Ty asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Next weekend?" Lemonisa said. I was just watching.

"Sure. It's a date. Oh, and dress nice."

"Will do." Then they got up and did the handshake I recognized from Scrubs **(video link on my profile)**. I laughed at them.

"What? When we saw Turk and Elliot do it, we fell in love with it. Don't judge," Lemonisa said. I smiled as they sat down.

"My best friend, Daryl, use the iCarly ankle swear," I confessed.

"He a vampire?" Lemonisa asked.

"Yup."

"Why exactly were two vampires watching iCarly?" she asked. Wow, that sentence sounded so random.

"Because we were," I mumbled. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Come on. Let's at least try to get a tan before the sun sets," she said, laying down. We all laid there silently, listening to our iPods. It wasn't until I noticed my songs getting to the bottom of my extensive playlist that I opened my eyes. The sun was decending toward the horizon. The sky was bright orange and pink. I looked over at the girls. Ty was reading and Lemonisa was asleep. I smiled and carefully reached over Lemonisa to nudge Ty's leg. She jumpedand looked at me, taking out her earbuds. I pointed to Lemonisa.

"I'm going to get going. See you around," I whispered.

"'Kay. Take good care of my sister," she said, brushing a curl from Lemonisa's face. I stood up and folded my towel. Ty did the same. When I had everything all packed up, except Lemonisa and her towel, I picked up Lemonisa. Ty folded her towel and shoved it into the beach bag.

"She's adorable, isn't she?" I said admiringly as I sat Lemonisa in the passenger seat and reclined the seat. She sighed and turned over.

"She's precious. There are only a handful of people who have never gotten along with her, and that would be Gina and her possy," she said. She kissed Lemonisa's forehead and walked back to her car.

The drive home was quiet, due to Lemonisa sleeping through it. I had memorised the route to her house, so it was smooth sailing from there. When we got home, I got out quietly and went to her side, picking her up, careful not to jostle her too much. I shifted her to one arm so that I could unlock the door. The lights were on, so I assumed that Lemonisa's father was still awake. He came out of the living room

"Hey, how was the- oh," he said, seeing Lemonisa asleep. "Go take her upstairs." I started up the stairs. "And, Isaiah." I turned to face him. "I know you'll take good care of my daughter. She's everything to me, and I can see that you feel the same. I trust you with her." I smiled.

"Thank you, sir," I said, starting back up the stairs. I placed Lemonisa softly on her huge purple beanbag cair and sat in front of her, between her legs.

"Come on, beautiful," I said, gently shaking her shoulder. She groaned. "You have to shower, Lemonisa. Please?"

"Give me a couple minutes," she mumbled sleepily. I chuckled.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Far from it. I know that a few minutes means a few hours. Do you want to sleep in sand?" I reasoned. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked. I laughed.

"No," I said, standing up and picking her up in my arms. I carried her to the bathroom upstairs, setting her down on the toilet.

"Now can you wash up? Please?" I said. She smiled and kissed my nose.

"Yes, but I won't like it," she said. I laughed and left. Then I realized I was in need of a shower, too. I quickly picked out some PJs and sat in the beanbag chair. I waited for about 10 minutes before Lemonisa came in in a robe, her hair wet and swirling around her head. Her robe made me laugh. It said "Cheerily Emo" on the left breast and had random splatters of black, pink, and purple.

"Like it?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, this sand is rubbing me the wrong way." She laughed and I ran out the room, to the bathroom. I showered, completely ridding myself of sand. When I came back into Lemonisa's room, she looked at me.

"So, I guess you're staying in here now?" she asked. I nodded.

"But I'm too much of a bum to get my stuff right now. I'ma just wait," I said, plopping down on her bed. She laughed and laid down next to me. "Oh, okay. Sleeping with the lights on." She rolled her eyes and got up, turned the light off and climbed back into bed.

"Nighty night," she said as I circled my arms around her waist.

"Don't let the bed bugs... I'm not even going to go there," I said. She giggled, kissed me and then settled her head onto my chest.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I said and kissed her hair. We fell asleep like that for the second time, in each other's arms.

**OMG! That was cute, wasn't it? I don't know where I got the Cheerily Emo robe idea from. I was just looking through some Facebook layouts online and there was one that said Emo on it. IDK. Maybe. My Facebook: ****.com/ashleypalmisano**** Make sure to send a message saying you're from 'cause I will ignore if you don't. 'Kay, so love to the world. I send my love to Haiti. Pray for them. 'Kay, bye!**

**Love,  
Dug'Em (the frog thing for Honey Smacks)**


End file.
